


Bewitched

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a prince, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eliza is a witch, F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is clear what is done to magic users if they take a step near the kingdom. It is a step towards their own deaths.For as long as he could remember, Alexander was always amazed by magic, witches, and wizards despite his mother and father being the ones that forbade entry of magical creatures into the kingdom.When Alexander meets Eliza, a kind witch seeking her sister, his senses fall completely as he saves Eliza from her death and decides to accompany the girl on her journey.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Beheaded

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic descriptions and mentions of death

Alexander remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The day where young Alexander learned the unfairness that which the kingdom treated magic users.

A boy. It was just a boy playing near the woods with magic. Alex always longed to know what it was like to have magic at your fingertips.

Was it a buzz? An electric shock? A sense of tickling? What did magic feel like?

But now, he could only watch in horror as the boy was carried towards a tall platform, towards a guillotine. To be killed.

Alexander's parents and his brother showed no emotion as the boy cried, begging to be let go and to be spared. His cries fell into deaf ears, his screaming becoming muffled to the world.

But not to Alexander. Alex heard the shrieks of the boy as an awful ringing that had no end.

His heart shook in his chest as he thought of just exactly how unfair and evil this was. If Alexander had been that boy, would he be forgiven? Or would he suffer the same or a worse fate?

Alexander looked directly at his mother, grasping her arm firmly.

"Mother, why can't he live?" Alex cried to his mother. His mother turned to him with a sad look, her lips pursed and eyes watery.

"Darling, this is just how it's meant to be," She responded, trying to bring comfort to a disturbed Alexander.

"Mother—" He began but was interrupted by his father, standing up and raising his left hand.

"Citizens of Nevis, this is what happens when magic is used in our kingdom recklessly. You end up headless and die with shame," The king, his father, proclaimed out loud to the spectators.

"This boy," He pointed to the boy being put in the guillotine, "broke a law. Magic must not be used near or in our kingdom. Magical creatures and users will be punished for their crimes."

The boy whimpered as he saw the king direct his attention to him. He shook in fear at his booming voice.

Alexander sat on the edge of his chair, hoping that a miracle or perhaps an angel would swoop in and save the magical boy.

"Alexander," His mother called, squeezing his hand.

"Let's play a game. I spy with my little eye, something yellow," She began to say.

Alexander looked around and scanned for something yellow.

"Is it your crown?" Alexander suggested.

"No. Try again."

"The ring on your finger?"

"No." His mother shook her head.

"Is it," Alexander thought, "the sun?"

"Yes, dear. It is the sun. Now, you."

"I spy with my little eye," Alexander looked around, "something blue."

"My gown?" His mother suggested.

"Nope," Alexander said.

"The sky?"

"Yeah! It is the sky—" Alexander said happily until he heard one final scream and the sound of slashing and thudding coming from the platform in which the boy was kept.

He jerked his head towards the scream, rushing from his seat and into the rail of the balcony where his family was sat in.

The boy was gone. He could no longer scream anymore. He was dead.

Alexander gasped at the sight, immediately feeling the arms of his mother embracing him. His whole body shook at the sight of blood spilling everywhere.

He had no idea why, but he began to sob like never before. He began to cry and scream louder than he ever had in his six years of living.

His mother lifted him up into her arms, rushing him inside the palace.

"Shh, it's okay Alex," She whispered softly.

"No, it's not! Why would you do this to him?!" Alexander cried against his mother's whispers.

"Alex, you'll understand when you're older."

"I don't need to be older to understand what you did to him!"

Alexander fought back, pushing himself away from his mother and running to his room.

He ran to his bed and threw himself on it, cuddling a small stuffed bear by his side. Alex began to cry at the unfairness of his family and just how it destroyed that poor boy.

A knock came at the door and he immediately sunk deeper into his bed.

"Go away!" He shouted at whoever was behind the door.

"Alex, please come back here." He heard the silky voice of his mother from behind that door.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone ever again!"

Despite his angry yells, his mother walked into his room and sat by his bed. Alex immediately lifted his hands to his eyes, covering them.

"What are you doing?" His mother asked.

"I said that I never wanted to see anyone again. So, I'm covering my eyes so that I won't see you," Alexander responded with a pout, making his mother giggle at her son.

"You mean, not even Mrs. Washington and her delicious, sweet, mouth-watering pies?"

Alexander peeked through his hands and leaned his head to the side.

"Maybe, I'll make an exception..."

His mother smiled and sat in front of Alexander, taking his small hands in her jewelry-covered ones.

"Come on, let's get you a slice before dinner," Her mother declared, carrying Alex and taking him down the hall and into the kitchen.

Alexander's mood brightened as he thought of the dessert. Still, in the back of his head, he thought of the events that had taken place that day and the guilt that came along with it.


	2. Kingdom in the woods

On hot summer days, it was not unusual seeing the whole village of magical creatures gathering around the lake and making delicious and refreshing drinks together. 

Goblins and fairies brought yummy citruses as wizards conjured up sweet and cold desserts for the youngest ones.   
Witches and wizards flew in on broomsticks, greeting each other with warm smiles and letting their children loose to play with others.

Eliza dashed away from the stone castle her family lived in, her sisters behind her. She trotted near the woods, taunting her sisters playfully as they tried to reach her.

"Eliza, slow down! I'm getting sick!" Peggy managed to shout as she struggled for air.

"Come on, the village is not that far! You're just too slow!" Eliza shot back, without looking behind.

Angelica pointed her finger at Eliza, a thin pink ray of magic shooting out and tickling Eliza, causing her to stop running and turn into a giggling mess.

"Ange—Angelica! S-stop!" Eliza shouted out, laughing wildly and kicking the air.

"Don't get too prideful next time," Angelica responded, quitting her tickling.

"Mommy said you can't use magic unless she's around! You're going to get into big trouble!" Little Peggy stomped on the ground, pouting at her sister.

"Mommy also doesn't know that the one who took the last of her cookies was you and not me. Do you want that to change?" Angelica shot back with a smirk.

Peggy shook her head in reply, biting her nails. Angelica nodded and continued walking.

"Do you think she's already there? Aunt Gertrude?" Eliza asked her older sister, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"I don't think so. She did travel very far this time," Angelica responded uncertainly.

Eliza nodded and continued to walk. Aunt Gertrude always brought the most splendid gifts from where she traveled. Last year, she brought an enormous dragon scale to the Schuyler's castle despite her mother's complaints and refusals to the gift.

Eliza was also looking forward to playing with some of her friends that day near the lake. She saw them nearly every day but simply missed them after the day was over.

"Did you finish decorating Mrs. Whistle's vase? She does love your artwork," Eliza asked Peggy who nodded and pulled out a sunshine yellow vase covered in paintings of mermaids and other underwater creatures.

"Great. She'll love it. She has been a bit down lately since Robert wandered off," Angelica said as she grabbed a shining red apple from her bag and took a bite.

The worry in Eliza's stomach returned. The last time she had seen Robert was when he lost a doll in the woods and went to find it. He hadn't come back in almost a week. The village still kept searching for him but had no success.

"Where do you think he is?" Peggy asked Eliza.

"I don't know. But, I think he's safe."

Eliza did not actually believe he was safe. Not even the natural cheeriness of her personality could imagine that he was alright. Still, she didn't want to worry Peggy.

Not much longer, they had arrived at the lake, seeing all the village there together. Eliza's heart spun in a giddy whirl as she saw everyone.

Today was very special since it was a full and blue moon which was a very big event for the kingdom. On a blue moon, a dance was held for the older magic users and the children were allowed to do whatever their hearts desired.

The three sisters quickly rushed towards the other children, hugging each and every one of them. Even if they weren't that close.

"Eliza, has your family found anything on Robert?" Her closest friend, Theodosia, asked with hope.

Eliza frowned and shook her head, the other children frowning too.

"Hey," Angelica intervened, "He might come back tonight. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I guess you're right," Theodosia sighed and forced a smile.

"Can we go to the swings?" Theodosia asked, holding Eliza's arm to get her attention. Eliza nodded and the other children turned to follow them.

As they begin to walk, they heard a horn and looked up to see a witch flying frantically on her broom.

"Mrs. Whistle! Where is Mrs. Whistle?!" The witch asked nervously to the children.

"She's taking care of the punch," Theodosia answered, pointing her index finger towards that direction.

The witch quickly thanked her and ran towards Mrs. Whistle's direction.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Peggy asked, tugging on Eliza's dress.

"I—" Eliza began but shut her mouth.

"I don't know," She admitted for once, submitting to her worry.

"Don't worry!" Eliza soon added, still wanting to keep her sister hopeful.

"I'm sure everything is alrig—"

A bloodcurdling scream was heard from behind them as they turned to see Mrs. Whistle on the ground, holding something to her chest as she sobbed.

The witch tried to comfort her but Mrs. Whistle pushed her away as she held something wrapped in cloth close to her.

Peggy absentmindedly walked towards her despite her sisters' whispers telling her not to go away.

"Mrs. Whistle? Why are you crying?" Peggy naively asked.

Mrs. Whistle did not answer, only shaking her head and crying to herself. Soon other adults began to surround her as they were filled with curiosity at what brought her such grief.

As the adults neared her, they gasped in fear at whatever was inside that cloth, some even beginning to cry with her.

Angelica walked towards the crowd, disappearing for a minute and then coming back with her eyes wide and her face pale.

"We're going home," Angelica said firmly, grasping each of her sisters' hands.

"Angie, what's wron—" Eliza interrogated but was interrupted by her sister.

"Don't ask questions. Let's just go." Angelica replied as she walked away with them.

While they walked to the castle, Eliza caught Angelica wiping a tear off her cheek and sniffing softly. It filled her with questions inside.

Was it about Robert? Did something happen to him? 

They soon arrived at the castle where Angelica knocked on the great wooden door as it opened itself.

"Mom! Dad!" Angelica called, walking rapidly up the stairs.

Their parents appeared, both faces painted with sorrow as they hugged their daughters tightly.

"You know?" Angelica asked her mother.

"I know everything," Her mother replied.

"Know what?" Eliza asked both, the curiosity killing her inside.

"Eliza," Her mother took a deep breath, "Robert was killed by the rulers of Nevis."

Eliza's world stopped at that moment. Killed? Who would kill Robert? He was a child!

"What?" Peggy said in disbelief.

"It's sadly true, Peggy. I saw him." Angelica assured her of his death.

"Papa?" Peggy looked at her father who only nodded with a frown.

Peggy burst into tears and ran up the stairs, into her room. Angelica tried not to cry and sob but it was impossible. Eliza stood there, tears dripping down her face as she struggled to believe this.

Her mother followed Peggy up the stairs and went into her room. Her father kissed both Angelica and Eliza and followed his wife.

Both sisters walked up to their separate rooms and shut the door tightly behind them. Eliza walked to her bed and covered herself in her quilt, repeating the words to herself.

"Robert is gone." She said in disbelief.

"Robert is gone."

"Robert is gone."

"Robert is go—" 

A knock came at her door, ceasing her talking. She slowly made her way across the room to open it. Her mother and father stood there, both faces glum.

"Can we come in?" Her father asked with a forced tiny smile.

Eliza nodded, consenting to her father's question. All three made their way to Eliza's bed, laying on the soft cloud-like mattress.

"We already talked to Peggy and Angelica," Her mother began, not looking up.

"Peggy isn't dealing with it well." Her father added.

"I can imagine," Eliza responded understandingly.

"Neither are you?" Her father asked, brushing Eliza's hair tenderly.

"No," Eliza said back.

"I just don't get it!" She cried out.

"Why would anyone hurt anyone?" Eliza asked with sorrowful anger.

"Lizzie, there are good people in this kingdom right?" Her mother asked.

Eliza nodded in reply.

"And there are also mean people?" Her father added.

Eliza nodded yet again.

"That is exactly how things work out there too. There are good people, don't get me wrong. But, bad people also exist."

"Did the bad people kill him?" Eliza asked both of them.

"Yes, they did." 

"Why?" Eliza said back.

"Because," Her mother straightened her position, "They don't like magic. They're afraid of it. Of us."

"Why? What did we do?" Eliza leaned forward in curiosity.

"There is no reason behind their hatred for us. Just ignorance." Her mother said coldly as she thought of the pain they caused to Mrs. Whistle.

"Maybe, we can go there and explain why we're not bad. We can show them how good we are!" Eliza thought out loud with hope.

"If only. But it's harder, sweetheart." Her father shut down the silly idea in her head.

"Maybe there is good there," Eliza hoped to her parents. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Stay hopeful, my dear. Hope is the best kind of magic." Her mother told her, conjuring up a blue flower and placing it on Eliza's hair.

"Sleep, darling. We love you," Her parents whispered as they turned off the candles that lit up the room with a swish of their wrists.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy." Eliza yawned as she slid down the covers of her bed.

Both parents left the room and once Eliza was certain that they were far, shot out from the bed and dashed towards the window.

She looked at the endless galaxy of stars and sighed. Aunt Gertrude always said that when people passed, they became stars. Right now, this brought Eliza the greatest comfort.

Eliza, with her still rusty magic, lifted her hand into the sky, made a wish and blew on her hand as blue dust made its way up to the sky and to the full blue moon.

"One day," Eliza whispered to the moon, "Things will be better. I will find someone good out there and I will show the world how to be better."

"I will make things good again."


End file.
